


The Rise of the Queen of Los Santos

by iamthelaserborn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelaserborn/pseuds/iamthelaserborn
Summary: Dylan Rey is the daughter of the Godfather of Los Santos. Her family has been running the city's mafia for centuries, even before it was the big city it is today. Now it's her turn. But there's a new crew in town. The Fake AH Crew. And they're on her property.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Shootout

Fear. A feeling that Dylan Rey had never felt before in her goddamn life. And standing here in a shootout between her and the Los Santos Police Department, she still felt nothing. Her aim was true as she shot a single bullet from her pistol, and it caught the captain right between the eyes. But, more than one officer dropped. Dylan raised an eyebrow. She knew she was good, but not that good. Then suddenly a huge explosion engulfed most of the opposing officers in flames. Quickly following the explosion, a loud voice echoed from the rooftop of a building to her right.  
"GODDAMNIT!" She recognized the voice but couldn't place it.  
She pulled out a set of holographic throwing knives. In an instant, the knives were embedded in the foreheads of the final officers that stood before her. Finally out of immediate danger, Dylan stood up and sauntered over to the bodies to collect her knives. She bent over the first one and yanked. The knife went nowhere, but the head came with it. Retching came from the alley behind her. Expecting a civilian, she ignored it.  
"Ah, fuck." She complained. "Not again."  
She pulled the knife from the head and continued to collect her knives. After collecting them, she went to the alley where she had heard the retching. Instead of finding a scared civilian, she found the well known Golden Boy of the Fake AH Crew, Gavin Free.  
"Who knew such a tough guy could have such a bad gag reflex?" She mused as she pulled out her pistol. "Let's see what I can get out of you."  
"Don't hurt me." Gavin stammered out, with his hands in the air. She scoffed and brought the handle of her gun down onto Gavin's temple. He was knocked out instantly. She pulled the visor of her helmet down and threw Gavin over her shoulder carefully making sure his head was over her heart, and his stomach over her back, making sure the rest of the Fake AH Crew wouldn't shoot at her. She worked her way to her car.  
"HEY!" A voice yelled at her as she exited the alley. She spun on her heel and came face to face with Michael Jones, the demolition expert for the Fakes. "That's my boy." He hissed at her, his eyes flashing with anger.  
Dylan looked at him blankly. "You want to kiss him goodbye?" She quipped. Michael was taken aback by her comment and she took the time to pull out one of her throwing knives and threw it at Michael's head, making sure that the blunt end hit him. It knocked him out and she kept going. When she reached her car, she threw Gavin in, handcuffed him, and got in the driver's seat. She smirked and began driving back to her penthouse on the east side of town.

Ryan, Jeremy, and Ray all climbed down from their posts on the rooftops. "Why did we put those two dickwads on the ground?" Ray grumbled.  
"Geoff's idea." Jeremy shrugged, as Jack and Geoff rolled up in a stolen car. Ray rolled his eyes as he assisted Jeremy in getting Michael into the car.  
"Well. That didn't go to plan. And we have no leads on how to get him back." Geoff grumbled, fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket.  
"Not quite," Ryan said, flipping the Queen's knife in his hand, walking over to the group.  
"So she left her knife," Trevor said, joining the group. "I'm sure she does that all the time."  
"Nope. Especially not this kind." Ryan held up the knife which was red and black, which was a stark contrast to the holographic ones that she had used before.  
"Vaga-dork over there is our resident informant on The Queen." Geoff grinned. Ryan glared at him and began informing the crew on the knives.  
"Look at the blade." He held it out and Geoff obliged.  
"Is there..writing on it?" "Yes," Ryan stated. The crew looked at the imitation ruby blade. Engraved in it, was The Queen’s name, with her phone number, and an order to call her.  
Ryan raised his eyebrow. No hitman would throw their number around like that. Literally. Jeremy looked at Ryan, just as confused as he was.  
"Um...Do we call it?" Alfredo said, making Trevor jump.  
"Dear lord, Fredo." Trevor gasped. "How long have you been there?"  
"The entire time..?" Alfredo questioned, obviously confused as to how Trevor had missed his presence.  
"Fucking snipers.." Trevor muttered and leaned on Alfredo. Ray glared at Trevor.  
"Snipers, huh?" Ray growled.  
"Shut the fuck up, guys. This is Ryan's bit. Let him talk." Jack said. Ray did as Jack ordered and Ryan answered Alfredo's question.  
"Yeah. We all know Gavin can take care of himself but he can’t hold his own against the Queen of Los Santos. None of us can. We have to give her what she wants to get Gavin back."  
"Fuck. That’s what I was afraid of." Geoff hissed. "Let's get back to the penthouse and then call her." Ryan nodded and they all piled into the car.

"Wakey wakey, Free." Dylan sang. Gavin's eyes flickered open. He was lying on his side, on a couch. He attempted to move his arms but his hands were still restrained behind him. Dylan grinned.  
"What took you so long, Free?" Gavin gulped and shut his eyes. He was terrified and Dylan could tell. She decided that the best way for him to trust her and to get what she wanted was to help. Contrary to popular belief, she could actually be a good person. She crouched down next to the couch that Gavin was laying on. He tensed up at her presence.  
"Shhhh...I'm not going to hurt you," Dylan whispered. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrank away from her touch. She pulled some ice from the mini-fridge that was next to the couch and put it on his head. "Tell me if you need anything." She said, smiled at the young man, and got up to go clean her knives.

Gavin was losing his mind. He wasn't one to be afraid, but the Queen could kill him at any time. It didn’t help that knives and swords decorated the walls of the room that he was in. His only solace was that she would stick to her word because she wanted something from his crew. Gavin jumped as a phone to his right started to ring. The Queen sauntered over to it.  
"Hello?" She grinned at Gavin. That grin made his skin crawl. "Ah. Geoffrey. I assume you're calling about a Gavin." Gavin perked up at the mention of Geoff. "You bring the knife and your files on me, you can have your Gavin back. Uh-huh. See you then." And the receiver clicked as she hung up.  
"Sit up." She ordered. He struggled to a sitting position, and she reached around him and unlocked his cuffs. "Give me your hands." She said, and he did so. She began wrapping bandages around his wrists. "You're a hell of a squirmer, you know that?" Little droplets of blood had come to the surface of Gavin's skin. He whimpered, still wary of her touch. "Chill, Free." She said, standing up. She took the ice and put it to his temple. "It'll help until you get back to your penthouse. I assume you won’t want anything from me." Gavin stared at the Queen in fear.  
"How do you know so much about us?" Gavin whispered.  
"The same way you guys knew where my next hit was. Intel. Connections. I'm not an idiot. And the next time you fucks intervene in my mission, I'm not going to trade whoever I find. You morons have fucked up too many heists and I'm not running the risk of my missions going wrong. I haven't failed yet, and if you and your crew fuck that up for me, I will take a set of throwing knives to someone's face." She said angrily and threw the butterfly knife in her hand at the wall. It went right through a rubber duck that was mounted on the wall. It was green and presumably symbolic of the Fakes.  
Gavin flinched as the Queen went and turned on her Xbox. He put his head in his hands. All he could do was wait for the trade to happen.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Michael screamed. He threw a chair at the wall, narrowly missing Matt. It shattered on impact and Alfredo screamed.  
"Michael, we'll get Gavin back!" Jack pleaded to try and calm Michael.  
"BUT HE SHOULDN’T EVEN BE GONE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU RAT FUCKS!" Michael roared.  
"Ryan! Jeremy!" Jack yelled. The two Battle Buddies showed up out of nowhere, and restrained Michael, bringing him to his knees.  
"Michael. Listen. I know you're angry but he'll be okay." Jack knelt down to his level.  
"BUT GOD KNOWS WHAT SHES DOING TO HIM. MY BOI COULD BE DEAD." Michael was fighting the two men that were restraining him. "SHE NEVER SPECIFIED IF WE WOULD BE TRADING FOR A DEAD MAN." Michael was close to tears. "I don't want to lose my boi.." The last phrase broke him and he began sobbing. Ryan and Jeremy moved Michael to the couch and all of the crew sat down and began attempts to calm him down and prevent themselves from breaking down. 

3 am rolled around and Gavin was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. But he didn't dare to shut them out of fear. Suddenly the Queen shut off her tv. "C'mon Free. Trade time."  
Gavin meekly got up and followed her to her car. "Backseat. It makes life easier for me." She said. Gavin silently did as she said. The Queen got in the driver's seat. The car was silent except for the Panic at the Disco that the Queen put on. Gavin listened to her sing, and honestly, she was pretty good. He was silent throughout the car ride. They stopped outside an old abandoned steel mill.  
"You stay here." She said. Gavin nodded and he heard the car doors lock. He saw some of his crew members hiding around. He sighed in relief. He would be okay.


	2. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Gavin to go home.

Dylan got out of the car, and immediately she picked up on people hiding. She assumed that they were part of the Fake AH Crew. Suddenly, Geoff walked out of the shadows.   
"Where's Gavin?" He hissed.   
"Nice to see you too, Ramsey. The same place where you set up an ambush." Geoff looked confused.   
"Oh come on." Dylan rolled her eyes. "You’ve got two snipers," she pointed at the rooftops, "and everyone else is hidden in alleys." She looked at him. "You must take me for an idiot."  
Geoff hardened his glare. He held out her knife. She took it from him and holstered it in her knife belt. "Files." She said.  
"Gavin first." He shook his head. Dylan rolled her eyes.  
"I know where Gavin is. I can get into your files on me from my laptop. And Bragg wouldn't even notice I was there." She pulled a huge blade from her belt. "Either I get the files now, or you get Gavin now, but the difference is you'll get Gavin with this through his chest." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Make your choice, Ramsey." He looked at her.   
"Matt!" He called. Matt came over and handed her a manila file folder. As she was looking at them, the rest of the crew encircled her. She got to the end of the file, and the information she needed wasn't there.   
"Hm." She said indignantly. Geoff looked at her warily. She shut the file and handed it back to Matt. She then walked towards her car.  
As soon as she got just beyond Alfredo, she turned around and put her knife to his throat. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Alright, motherfuckers. You have two minutes to give me the rest of the file, or you'll get Diaz back in more than one piece." Matt and Trevor took off running. "On your knees, Diaz." She growled. He slowly did as he was told, and they stood there, waiting for Matt and Trevor to return.

"Holy shit. Holy shit." Trevor was panicking.   
"Don’t worry, Treyco. I think she knew I had them in the car." Matt said. "She's not actually timing. She won’t hurt Fredo."   
"But she could, and that scares the fuck out of me. And Gavin's in danger if we don’t have them and I'm freaking the fuck out." Trevor continued to rant until Matt shoved some papers into his arms.  
"You're faster than me. Don’t drop any of them. GO." Matt ordered. Trevor listened to him and took off sprinting back towards the group, more than ready to save his crewmembers.

Dylan felt Alfredo's fear, but Trevor's sudden appearance followed quickly by Matt caused him to relax. Or at least as much as you could with a knife to your throat. Trevor silently traded the papers for Alfredo. Dylan grabbed the papers and sheathed the knife. Alfredo dropped to all fours and Trevor raced to his side and began to comfort him. Dylan shuffled through the papers. This was what she was looking for. She silently went to her car, unlocked the door and opened it. Gavin burst out of the door and ran into Michael's arms. Without a word, Dylan smirked at the crew and got in the car, and drove off into the night.

"What'd she take?" Ray asked, assisting Alfredo to his feet.   
"Just the pieces about how we found where her next hit was," Matt said. "There was nothing about us trying to recruit her."   
"Oh, thank fuck." Geoff breathed out. "Let’s get back to the penthouse. Ry and Lil J, you've got an appointment tomorrow and I'm not having our crew out recruiting while they're sleep-deprived." Jeremy and Ryan fist-bumped and led the rest of the crew back to the car. Jack rolled her eyes and got in the driver's seat.   
"Hey.." Michael began. "You have Gavin to take care of. Now give me the keys." Jack said, gently. Michael looked at his best friend, who was still shaking with fear and handed over the keys. Jack started up the car, and they began driving the opposite direction of the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

Dylan fell asleep as soon as she fell onto her bed. She didn't dream. She hadn’t dreamed much for years. But when she woke up, it was 4:30 pm and she had a gala to go to. 

Her dad had sent her siblings to live with her. They had grown up with her after her parents adopted them. Though they were adopted, they kept their last names. They lived in penthouses in buildings adjacent to hers. Her brother’s name was Nat, short for Nathaniel, Steele. He helped Dylan with computers. She was fairly proficient herself, but Nat was a great help. Her sister was Freya Johannessen. She was a master at making Dylan fit in. She was good at anything fashion and makeup, including making many things. Tonight, Freya and Nat were coming by to assist her. But tonight, there was no hit, just some connections. Dylan always dressed up so those around her would focus on her and keep her companions out of the limelight. Nat would be her driver and she couldn't take a regular car, so her father sent her a carriage. Yes, it was extravagant but the three of them were the heirs to the Los Santos Underground. Freya arrived and helped her get ready.

"Lookin like a snack, Dylan," Nat said as he strolled in. Freya was doing Dylan's makeup. Dylan merely raised her hand to acknowledge his presence, so she wouldn’t mess up Freya, who was almost done.  
"Hey, Nat." Freya greeted him. "All done." Dylan blinked a couple of times.   
"I hate how sticky mascara is," Dylan complained. Freya laughed and nodded. Dylan tied up her hair and began putting hairpins in, while she talked to Freya and Nat. Nat sat on the side of the bathtub, while Freya began doing her own makeup. Dylan looked at her makeup and smiled. It was perfect as always. 

She went through the motions of putting on her wig. By that time, Freya was finished, and she assisted Dylan in putting on her dress. "Shoes first!" Nat yelled down the hallway to Dylan who rolled her eyes. Freya laughed. Nat’s comment had been about the time Freya was sick, and Dylan forgot to put on her heels, and it took her about twenty minutes to fix. Freya put on her crown while Dylan put on her jewelry. Nat was ready and he waited with Dylan while Freya finished getting ready. When she finished, they all went out to the carriage and Dylan and Freya got in the back and Nat drove. Dylan was nervous. She always was. She knew she looked fine, but she was worried about the people. She never knew why. Nat made a joke, and the three of them went into an easy conversation for the rest of the ride.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his Battle Buddy. Jeremy was wearing a purple three-piece suit with orange cufflinks.   
"What?" Jeremy said indignantly.  
"You and your goddamn color scheme." Ryan groaned, straightening his tie.   
"Uh-huh, Skull Boy." Jeremy shot back. Ryan looked down at his suit. It was just a black three-piece and his cufflinks and his tie clip had skulls on them.  
"At least I'm more subtle. Lil J, you are about as subtle as a brick through a window." Jeremy glared at Ryan, but Ryan just smirked.   
"Let's go, J." He jerked his head towards the door and the Battle Buddies headed towards Ryan's car. 

Ryan gave his keys to the valet and he and Jeremy went into the venue. "You see it?" Jeremy whispered. Ryan looked up and around but didn't see the carriage that the Queen was supposed to be arriving in. He shook his head. They entered the hall, and they headed straight for the bar. As one does.  
Ryan was halfway through his first glass of whiskey when the intercom turned on. "Now presenting, The Queen of Los Santos, and her fellows." Jeremy elbowed Ryan, and he spun around and saw the Queen descend elegantly from her carriage, assisted by a man. Ryan's eyes were glued to her.  
"Holy shit, man," Ryan whispered to Jeremy. "She's fucking gorgeous." She began walking around the hall, greeting people. Jeremy poked Ryan and he snapped away from her.   
"Quit staring," Jeremy said.   
"Sorry," Ryan replied, and the boys began talking about video games they had played recently. Suddenly, Ryan and Jeremy were startled by a gentle voice from behind them.  
"I'm sorry. I don’t recognize you two. Would you care to make my acquaintance?" Ryan and Jeremy quickly turned around and lo and behold, the Queen of Los Santos was speaking to them.   
Jeremy spoke up "My name is Jeffrey Evans."   
The Queen smiled. "Good to meet you, Jeffrey." She then turned her gaze to Ryan. "And you are?" Ryan almost forgot his fake name and told her who he was right then and there.   
"James Turner," Ryan said out of breath.  
"It was good to meet you." She said, smiling. "I hope we cross paths again soon." She walked away. Ryan immediately turned to the bar and slammed down the rest of his drink.   
"Another please." He said. Ryan looked at Jeremy. He was smirking. "Shut up, or you're not getting a ride home." Ryan hissed. 

Dylan finished greeting everyone and went to the bar. Freya was there. "You find anyone interesting?"   
"Not really. There were a couple of guys who were kinda cute. I think James and Jeffery were their names."   
"Nice." Freya smiled.  
Suddenly a woman with purple hair sidled up to Dylan. "Hi. I want to ask something of you." She whispered. Dylan nodded and jerked her head, and the woman followed her. They walked into a different room that was empty.  
"What can I do for you?" Dylan asked.   
"The Fake AH Crew is on a recruiting kick and they're after me." The woman said.   
"Uh-huh." Dylan raised her eyebrow.  
"I need your help to figure out who they're trying to get."   
"Can do," Dylan said. "Name?"   
"Meg. Meg Turney." Dylan smiled. "I've heard of you. You're pretty impressive."   
"And you as well," Meg responded.   
"We can set a plan in motion tonight. Just follow us out, and we can do it as soon as possible." Meg nodded and the girls split. Dylan went to the bar and Meg went to the left of the room.   
"What happened?" Nat whispered.   
"More dirt on the Fake AH Crew," Dylan smirked and her friends laughed. 

Hours passed, and Dylan was ready to leave. She was sick of people, and she wanted to start this heist. Meg drove Freya to Dylan's penthouse, and Nat took Dylan. They arrived and all four of them changed into heist outfits. Meg had her heist gear in her trunk and they changed while Nat got into the FAHC's penthouse security system.   
"They really need to get better systems," Nat commented. The girls laughed. "For a crew who is so feared, you’d think they'd have the sense to get a newish security system, but no.."   
"Well, the only female slash person with any kind of brain cell there is Pattillo, and her nerves are probably fucking fried from putting up with her boys' bullshit so often." Freya pointed out.  
"Probably. Let's go take one off her hands." Dylan smirked and her crew nodded. They reloaded their weapons, collected their knives and left to go re-kidnap a Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Please.


End file.
